Description: The Neuroscience Services Core provides five categories of services to approved Kennedy Center personnel. These include histology, confocal microscopy and image analysis, tissue culture, microdialysis (which are new), and scientific instrumentation. A sixth service, currently under development, is an animal behavior testing facility. The Core also provides additional services: in vivo physiology, electrode fabrication, animal housing and surgery facilities, and human fMRI (under development). These latter services do not require core personnel.